Megumi Toyoguchi
|born = , , |years_active= 1998–present |occupations = Voice Actress |affiliation = |roles = Junko Enoshima Mukuro Ikusaba Shirokuma Kurokuma }} Megumi Toyoguchi (豊口 めぐみ Toyoguchi Megumi) is a Japanese voice actress who is affiliated with talent firm . She is known for her roles as in , Yukari Takeba in , and Hikari (Dawn) in . She is the Japanese voice of the Despair Sisters, Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba in Danganronpa series, as well as Shirokuma and Kurokuma. In the English dub Junko and Mukuro's voice is provided by Amanda Céline Miller, Erin Fitzgerald (games only), and Jamie Marchi (anime only). Miller also voices Kurokuma and Shirokuma. In the German dub, Junko and Mukuro's voice is provided by Peggy Pollow. Work on Danganronpa As Junko Enoshima As Mukuro Ikusaba As Kurokuma and Shirokuma Other Roles Some of her credited roles include: Anime - Winry Rockbell'' *'' - Revy'' *'' - Ran Kotobuki'' *'' - Sei Sato'' *'' '' - Alice *'' '' - Mitsuki Rara/ Miss Rah *'' '' Series - Parfet Balblair *'' '' -Reimei *'' '' - Merrill *'' '' - Maria *'' '' - Yumi Omura *'' '' - Annette Kerry *'' '' - Kyoko Iwase *'' '' - Lily *'' '' - Gido *'' '' - Saya Minatsuki *'' '' - Irène *'' '' - Hikari (Dawn) *'' '' - Miranda Lotto |Right = *'' '' - Kirika Kuzuha *'' '' - Kirino Chiba *'' '' - Fubuki *'' '' - Fumi Kumagai *'' '' - Shōko Uemura *'' '' - Mouyuu *'' '' - Aria *'' '' - Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri *'' '' - Moe Yabasawa *'' '' - Reira *'' '' - Chihiro Sengoku *'' '' - Nora *'' '' - Haruka *'' '' - Tsutsumi Inada *'' '' - Kazumi Kuwanomi *'' '' - Hana Kirisaki *'' '' - Tokiko Kagami *'' '' - Aoyama *'' '' - Tomoko Higashikata }} Video Games - Yukari Takeba'' *'' - Paine'' *'' - Rosie'' *'' '' series (Diamond Daydreams) - Kozue Satonaka *'' '' - Tippi *'' '' - Yokuko Kudō *'' '' - Yumi Omura *'' '' - Ayaka Machida *'' '' - Lin Mayuzumi *'' '' - Rubi *'' '' - Justina Bon *'' '' - Katori Ita *'' '' - Paine *'' '' Series - Sara Ishida *'' '' - Mami Takeuchi *'' '' - Saya Minatsuki *'' '' Series - Sakubo *'' '' - Manami Kinjou *'' '' - Tippi *'' '' - Yoshioka *'' '' - Riemsianne La Vaes *'' '' - Reika Kirishima *'' '' - Yuzuki Fujimura *'' '' - Fear Mell |Right = *'' '' - Makino Tsukushi *'' '' - Vivienne *'' '' - Klan Klang *'' '' - Klan Klang *'' '' - Vivienne *'' '' - Aqua *'' '' - Rosie *'' '' - Igorida *'' '' - Klan Klang *'' '' - Ratumikaiku *'' '' - Rosie *'' '' - Siren *'' '' games - Haruka *'' '' - Seedlings Yoshiko *'' '' - Ena Tsubakiyama *'' '' - Riemsianne La Vaes *'' '' - Akiho Shigetō *'' '' - Mishina, large / Grace Omari *'' '' games - Takami Shibuya *'' '' - Sara Valestin *'' '' - Nagi Shishiouka *'' '' - Elisé de La Serr *'' '' - Maggie *'' '' - Kazumi Kuwanomi * 2020 - Unit 13 }} External Links English: *'English Wikipedia': *'Anime News Network': Megumi TOYOGUCHI *'Behind the Voice Actors': *'IMDB': *'MusicBrainz': *'MyAnimeList': Japanese: *'Japanese Wikipedia': *'Official Agency Profile (81 Produce)': Navigation Category:Musicians Category:Japanese Voice Actors (Games) Category:Japanese Voice Actors (Anime)